


One Night in Southtown

by MarsDragon



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: Bondage, Bruises, M/M, Pin-headed son of an ice-cream maker dominated by fowl ruler of Southtown!, Rough Sex, Slight AU As Excuse for Bondage, Villain/Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: Terry snarled and fought, but there wasn't much he could do with both hands tied behind his back. Was Geese trying to tilt the odds ahead of time? Was he that scared? A hard palm strike knocked the wind out of him and for a second all Terry could do was gasp for breath, pinned and maddeningly, horrificallyhelpless.Geese leaned over, his other hand on the window keeping Terry hemmed in, and there was nothing but that cruel smile. Terry wondered if the fight was a lie, if he'd misjudged Geese that badly, if this was the end -sorry Andy, sorry Mary, god I'm sorry Rock I won't be coming back after all-Then Geese's mouth was on Terry's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very contrived. I apologize. It was originally intended to be a quick, shameless bit of PWP sprung off a thread on FFA where the explanation for why anything was happening was "don't think about it too much". I neglected, however, to account for the fact that I was the one writing it. I ask that you continue to not think about it too much, and let me continue to put way more thought into it than it deserves. 
> 
> This is more-or-less a replacement for Real Bout Fatal Fury, with the assumption that Terry picked Rock up at the end of FF3.

It had worked last time, so when Geese turned up like a bad penny it was obvious what to do. It was always a little nerve-wracking getting turned over to a bunch of human trafficking scumbags - especially without Andy this time - but Terry covered it up with a cheerful, confident smile as he waved goodbye to Andy and Joe. 

And hey, 10,000 bucks of cold hard cash in Joe's hand was plenty to be cheerful about. That would last him a good long time once he got back, even with an extra mouth to feed. So Terry let them bind his arms behind his back and loop a collar around his neck with only minor grumbling at the indignity. It sucked, but there just wasn't a better way to get to Geese now the chicken was hiding in his tower. 

He drew the line at them taking the hat, though. They didn't try again.

Waiting for the auction was miserable. Last time he and Andy had been crouched together, working out their plans, fretting over if Geese would even look twice at them and what they'd do if they fell in with someone else. Terry had no doubt Geese would jump at the chance to settle their score this time - he'd felt it in their inconclusive last battle, before the fire forced them both to retreat - but that didn't make sitting on all alone with a bunch of scared, desperate people any easier. 

A bell rang, and the first number was called. A frightened kid, way younger than had any right to be there, was dragged through the heavy door, trembling all the while. It took all of Terry's self-control to stay still. After he left with Geese, Andy and Joe would call the cops and shut this place down...for a little while. Until then, all he could do was grit his teeth, make note of the victims, and wait. 

Pretty soon he was up. 

The stage was bright with light, so much it hurt Terry's eyes even with his cap. The audience, on the other hand, was shrouded in darkness. No one wanted to be too visible in a place like this. Rats in the dark, all of them.

"Starting at twenty thousand dollars, he's a strong and lively one! He's been up here before, but escaped under unusual circumstances. Now he's back and available for anyone that thinks they can tame the wolf!"

Terry grinned. Despite the auctioneer's words, it didn't look like anyone was buying that wolves could be tamed. There were some brains in those empty suits after all. 

"Twenty thousand, anyone have twenty thousand... Come on, handsome and powerful, you know you want-"

He scanned the audience, trying to pick his target out in the darkness. All he could see was an sea of shadowed faces on top of fancy clothing, their nervous mumbling like the surf coming in. No one was biting.

"All right, a brave soul at twenty - And another at fifty- no, I'm sorry, five hundred thousand! Five hundred thousand, do I have five-fifty?"

_There._

A shift in the darkness, and that was the shape of a bo staff sticking out, right next to the blur that was slowly lowering a hand. 

Terry felt his lips curl back in a true wolf's smile. He could feel it now, Geese's hateful aura, and his own heart answered. He threw his head back and let the rat king see his grin. Feel his challenge. 

It would end tonight.

"Sold for five hundred thousand to number 100!"

They both knew it.

* * *

Terry was led to a car so far out of his range it might as well have been on the moon. Billy met him with a nasty smirk and a sharp tug on the lead, but all of Terry's focus was behind him, where Geese was signing away half a million dollars for the chance to get his face punched in. 

The trafficking scumbag bowed and left, leaving Terry alone with Geese and his goons. His heart was pumping, ready for the fight. He grinned with all his teeth. "Ready to get your ass beat again, Geese?"

"I missed you too, but this isn't the place. Come on, Billy." Geese didn't even look at Terry as he spoke. Just turned and got into the door one of the goons was holding open.

Terry couldn't say he hadn't half expected that reaction, but it was irritating anyway. Being trussed up like a turkey right next to Geese wasn't his idea of a good time. He wasn't exactly worried about getting killed - Geese was the worst of a bad lot, but his honor would never be satisfied by beating a helpless opponent - but Terry just wanted to get this over with already. He had a lot of people waiting for him back at the Pao Pao Cafe.

But he couldn't do anything if Geese wasn't going to play along, so he let Billy strap him in and resigned himself to another miserable car ride.

Traffic was shit, because it was Southtown on a Friday evening. The car inched along the highway, the glare of streetlights flashing and dimming, while Geese Tower slowly grew in the distance. Outside there was the soft sound of surf, under the rumbling of engines and the intermittent honking of car horns.

The inside of the car was dead silent. Everyone held their breath and waited for the spark that would ignite into violence. 

Terry holed up against the door and stared out the window. His arms twitched, wanting to be free, to jump into swift and furious action against his father's killer, but he held himself still. Right now he was at a disadvantage. He focused, kept his breathing steady, planned, and waited. He knew how to fight Geese. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd won before. He just had to make it permanent this time.

The barely-controlled storm of Geese's power weighed on his back. 

"A drink, Terry?" Geese's cool voice broke through Terry's thoughts, and he glanced over to see a spread of what was certainly better booze than he'd ever seen before. 

"I don't need your liquor," was all he said in reply. He might've missed out on a lot of schooling, but Terry still wasn't dumb enough to drink before the fight of his life.

Geese took a sip of his drink, the overconfident jackass. Looked strong, too. "You should take your pleasures where you can. You won't have much longer to enjoy them."

"Taking your own advice, huh."

"Heh. Don't expect the same fight as last time...though I'm sure you haven't been sitting around either." Geese grinned with raw bloodlust in his eyes. "Good. I'm looking forward to it."

A part of Terry remembered that bloodlust from the day Jeff died and feared. But more was dyed with the same wild desire to fight, to bleed, to take out his enemy for good. Their grins matched.

Geese set his drink down, eyes never leaving Terry's. "And until then...I'll enjoy this," he said, and suddenly Terry was shoved back against the door, head cracking against the window and no room to move. 

Geese was on top of him. 

Terry snarled and fought, but there wasn't much he could do with both hands tied behind his back. Was Geese trying to tilt the odds ahead of time? Was he that scared? A hard palm strike knocked the wind out of him and for a second all Terry could do was gasp for breath, pinned and maddeningly, horrifically _helpless._

Geese leaned over, his other hand on the window keeping Terry hemmed in, and there was nothing but that cruel smile. Terry wondered if the fight was a lie, if he'd misjudged Geese that badly, if this was the end - _sorry Andy, sorry Mary, god I'm sorry Rock I won't be coming back after all_ -

Then Geese's mouth was on Terry's. 

Terry's froze. It wasn't like a kiss - or it was a kiss, but harsh and vicious and he couldn't breathe - Geese's tongue licked the roof of his mouth and only then did Terry pull himself together enough to snap his mouth closed. 

It was too late. Geese pulled back - barely - and tucked his irritatingly whole tongue back where it belonged. 

"Wh-what the hell? This a joke, Geese?!" The inside of Terry's mouth tingled. Geese had- He'd- 

This was all going wrong. Terry twisted and brought his knee up in a desperate strike, trying to do some damage, maybe shove Geese off, get some room because all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. 

Geese caught and pinned the knee without ever taking his eyes off Terry's. No amount of struggle would free it, not with a complete lack of leverage. His legs were held open and Geese was right there between them. "You thought I'd pay half a million just for a fight, Terry _baby?_ " Geese said, low and harsh. His breath was hot on Terry's face.

"I don't know how you fat cats spend your money!" This couldn't be right. Sure, Terry had no illusions about the fate of most of the poor sods he'd been sitting with, but- But he wasn't a girl, and he wasn't a kid, and Geese wanted a fight! Right? _Right?_

"If that was all I wanted I'd sponsor a tournament. It would be cheaper...but less personally entertaining." Geese shifted just a bit and Terry became horribly aware of how close that knee was to his crotch. "You're one of the few men to ever beat me, even after I was prepared for your coming. Our last fight...it was so very close, Terry. I didn't know if I could win." 

A vague "good" crossed Terry's mind, but it was getting hard to think. The thick, musky scent of Geese's cologne filled his lungs as Geese kept whispering against his lips. "I underestimated you. More than Jeff, more than Krauser... _you're_ the one I should fear. And now you're right here in front of me."

He had to get away, but there was nowhere to go. Terry squirmed back against the door, which didn't do a lick of good when he was already shoved up against it so hard his arm was going numb. His head was cold and empty, even while his chest was hot under Geese's hand. 

"Of course...Krauser was never foolish enough to put himself in my power," Geese continued. 'Unlike you' hung in the air, unsaid. "Jeff...I went to him, one night. I thought he could satisfy me. But that fool always was too kind. That's what got him killed, in the end."

Terry's brain stopped working for a second. Jeff...and Geese...? Then he was furious. Jeff had been kind, the kindest, strongest man Terry had ever known, the first adult to ever treat him or Andy well- And then Geese had killed him! Terry shoved himself upward with a snarl, trying to at least bite those filthy lips off-

All it got him was Geese pulling his face out of reach while keeping Terry pinned down with one hand. 

"But you...you'd kill me right now, if you could." 

"Damn straight!" 

"Exactly. It's exciting, isn't it? This tension, this struggle...I can't get this anywhere else." The hand on Terry's chest stroked, gently, with enough chi flowing through it to be a threat, if not an attack. 

The sensible, Andy-ish part of Terry's mind told him to take the hint and hold still. The rest of him was just waiting for Geese to relax enough for him to do...something. With his arms tied and Geese between his legs he didn't have a lot of options besides glaring. But the desperate beat of his heart wouldn't let him just lie there and take it.

"You have lovely lips," Geese said idly, and leaned in again. The passing streetlights flashed across his face without illuminating his dark, hungry eyes. Was he going for another kiss? Or something else? The hand on Terry's chest slipped up to rub at the hollow of his throat, toying with the thick collar. All calculated to remind Terry how helpless he'd made himself.

God. Besides that one time a shitfaced Mai had rated him "kissable", Terry had never particularly thought about his lips before. Now he was very aware of what Geese's breath felt like across them, under the crushing weight of his gaze. What that kiss had felt like. 

He had to do something. Had to show off he wasn't beaten yet.

"Don't get overconfident, Geese. A chained wolf is still a wolf!" Stupid bravado - the Andy-like part of him sighed - but it made Terry feel better to say it. 

Geese grinned wider, but before he could reply the driving goon interrupted. "We've arrived, sir."

The next second Geese was back on his side of the seat and adjusting his tie like nothing had happened. It was so fast Terry stayed tangled up in the seatbelt and jammed into the corner before he realised he could sit up again. His heart was still hammering and everywhere Geese had touched him felt hot, like he'd been branded. 

He was still catching his breath when the goons came around to let them out, because of course a big important man like Geese couldn't open his own car door. One of the goons was impersonally undoing Terry's seatbelt and Terry was barely resisting snapping at him when Geese spoke up. The words were calm, casually flung over his shoulder as he got out:

"You're wrong, Terry. A chained wolf is just a dog."

* * *

They dragged Terry up to the penthouse, just like last time. If it wasn't for Billy's new jacket and the lack of Andy beside him Terry would almost swear it was three years ago. 

He wished it was three years ago. Geese had taken them up, untied them, asked for a demonstration of what they could do and it was on. Simple. Easy. Now...

They'd done a little remodeling since the last time. The nice hardwood floors were the same, besides the bird carved into them, but the big ugly statues looked a little different. They'd added some fancy calligraphy posters that Andy probably could've read but were just gibberish to Terry. 

But the walls were the same. Not even walls, really, just a knee-high railing, beyond which all of Southtown was laid out like glittering stars.

Terry stepped to the edge and looked out on the bright lights and roaring traffic of the city he loved. His eyes followed the highway away from Geese Tower, down to the midtown exit, and along Meridian to about where the Pao Pao Cafe was. Everyone - Andy, Joe, Mary, Rock and all the others - was sitting back there waiting for him, and that thought hurt like a knife in the chest. Were they worried? Or were they kicking back and partying, assured of his victory?

Rock had been worried when he'd left. The kid had tried to play it cool right up until Terry was out the door, then he'd come charging up with those big red eyes and demanded to know where Terry thought he was going. 

_"Just gotta take care of some things. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Couple of hours, max. And then we can get ready for heading out tomorrow, okay?"_

Maybe it was cowardice, not telling Rock where he was going or what he planned to do. Maybe it wasn't going to matter.

_"You're really coming back? Really? You'd better! Or...or...!"_

It was funny, how Rock would hold himself aloof, but only as long as Terry was in sight. As soon as Terry was missing he'd turn the cafe upside-down trying to find him.

_"I'll be back soon as I can, I promise. So be good for Richard and Mai, all right?"_

Rock had nodded, carefully, and stayed there by the door as Terry, Andy and Joe left. He'd probably still be up waiting, it wasn't all that late. And if Terry didn't come back... 

There was a stupid, romantic sort of appeal to fighting to the end. Death before dishonor and all that. But then Jeff would lie unavenged. Andy would fight - and probably die. Andy trained harder than anyone else Terry knew and Geese had still gone through him like tissue paper. Probably Mai and Joe too; Mary might be smart enough to stay out of it. But Rock...Rock would be right back on the streets of Southtown. Terry knew what those streets did to kids. What they'd almost done to Terry himself. 

It was weird how quickly kids could worm their way into your heart. 

Terry had to get back. No matter what. 

There had to be some ten-dollar word for letting a man screw you so you could go back and raise his son up properly, but Terry didn't know what it was besides "fucked." 

"Don't bother, those guys know their stuff." A voice startled Terry out of his reverie and he turned to see Billy saunter up behind him, looking like the cat that got the cream. "You're not getting out without one of us, Terry. How's that feel?"

Terry thought back a few minutes and realised he'd been shifting his arms around by habit. No good against the thick leather straps that held them, of course. "Just stretching," he said. "All this energy building up...you ready for some bruises later, Billy?"

"'Bout time I got to pay you back. I'm gonna burn you so bad your own mother won't recognize you." 

"My mother wouldn't recognize me anyway," Terry said absently as he did his best to relax his shoulders. Now he noticed, they were getting stiff, and this was just the beginning of a long night. At least poking Billy helped take his mind off the rest of his situation. "So, what're you bugging me for? Geese get sick of you dogging his heels?"

"Very funny." Billy leaned casually back against the railing, even as he kept his grip tight on his bo. "Boss sent me here to keep an eye on you while he took care of some business. Don't worry," he said, grin extra sharp, "he won't keep you waiting long."

Terry didn't dignify that with a reply. So much for distractions.

"Just lay back and enjoy it, that's my advice," Billy added, still grinning. "If you're a good boy you might even survive and get back to your little friends." He paused and thought for a second as his expression slowly shifted to a suspicious fury. "...when you do, tell that briefs-loving buddy of yours to keep his filthy paws off Lily, you hear?"

"I can't stop Joe from picking up girls. Or your sister from wanting to hang out with a better class of person." 

That got a reaction. In under a second the bo was at Terry's throat and Billy was snarling. "If that flasher pervert even _glances_ at Lily, I'm gonna-"

"You asked Lily about this?" Terry interrupted, trying to hide his grin. He wasn't going to get hurt; Billy was too much of Geese's dog to make good on any threats.

"You-" 

Whatever Billy was about to say or do was cut off when Geese arrived. It didn't take anything more than a jerk of his head to get Billy scurrying out the door, tossing something Terry didn't quite catch over his shoulder. 

It didn't matter anyway. Geese was back in those goofy red pants - Andy had told Terry what they were, hamaka? Hekama? something like that - and was coming toward Terry with the smile of a man starting to feel the cocaine. 

Geese didn't say anything. He just walked right up next to Terry and stared out at Southtown. The top of his whatsit, battle outfit, was still gone and Terry could clearly see all the scars from the last trip off the tower. The massive X that crossed Geese's back was clearly visible now, and Terry didn't bother to keep the warm glow of satisfaction out of his heart. No matter what happened tonight, he'd at least messed Geese up real bad first.

"Beautiful, isn't? And mine." Geese turned towards Terry, a familiar hunger in his eyes. There was no getting away now. 

Terry glanced at the Pao Pao Cafe, lost in the sea of lights. Rock was down there, waiting... And "Do you have a family? Besides Krauser?" slipped out before he knew it. 

That actually threw Geese off-balance, if only for a second. Terry was the one thrown off-balance when he actually answered. "An ex-wife. Heh, probably dead by now." Before Terry could protest on Rock's mom's behalf, the cruel smile was back. "But that's not important. It's you I want."

He rushed Terry, hands glowing with power, and there was no way to block or deflect the blow. Geese's palms connected with Terry's chest with a blast of chi and Terry went flying. For a second Terry thought he was going to go right over the edge, until his back slammed into the railing and he fell to the floor, stars flashing in front of his eyes. His entire torso hurt, his head was swimming, and all he could do was gasp for breath. 

Even then, he could tell Geese had pulled the blow. Not dead, nothing broken, probably just bruises in the morning. If he saw the morning.

Geese followed up with another palm strike to the stomach just as Terry was starting to breathe again - bastard didn't need to do that, he wasn't going anywhere - and then just stayed there, looming. He'd grabbed one of Terry's legs, probably for leverage during the strike, but didn't let go. Just stroked at the ankle and grinned. 

Distantly, Terry finally figured out what Billy had called right before he left. "It's not so bad if you don't fight." Liar. 

Geese's hand stroked up Terry's calf, tickling the back of his knee, and slowly, inexorably, up his thigh. Terry thrashed and tried to get away out of pure instinct, but he was trapped between Geese and the railing. Cornered, with no way out.

Geese's hand reached his crotch.

Terry made one last effort to at least roll on his side, put this off just a second longer, but Geese's arm was wrapped around his leg and while it wasn't a true leglock, he wasn't going to break it in a hurry. All he got for his troubles was a smirk and his leg hiked further up Geese's shoulder. And then Geese pressed his hand right on Terry's dick, through his jeans.

There was a faint aura of chi around that hand. Just another threat, but it was enough to force Terry into a tense stillness, every muscle taunt and trembling as Geese gave his dick a few idle squeezes. Terry's skin crawled at the firm pressure, the muted warmth of Geese's hand. He jerked his head away, looking out at the lights of Southtown instead. 

"Hmph." Geese grabbed Terry's head and dragged it back around, so Terry had no choice but to look into those dark, hungry eyes. Geese smiled. "Hold still," he said, with another threatening squeeze, and leaned in closer so Terry was nearly bent in half. "Don't bite."

Terry wanted to bite anyway. Wanted to show the wolf's fangs. Wanted to at least taste Geese's blood in repayment for this entire lousy evening. 

But Rock and everyone else was waiting for him, so he grit his teeth, pressed his lips together, and obediently didn't move.

Geese kissed like he fought: without mercy. He bit and pried until he had the slightest opening, then shoved his tongue into Terry's mouth like it was owed to him. He left nothing untouched, tongue, teeth, or palate, until they were both breathless and all Terry could taste was Geese. 

They parted slowly, leaving Terry dazed and panting. His mouth felt bruised, but in a subtler way than if he'd just been punched in the face. His lips tingled, his mouth felt hot, and he was very aware of the heavy puffs of Geese's breath over his face. 

Geese's hand was still on his dick. Terry could feel how hot it was, through the layers of cotton and denim, and...shit, was he getting hard? That couldn't be right. It was Geese! The man who killed his father! But he could feel his blood flow, feel himself stiffening at Geese's touch.

He just hadn't gotten laid recently enough. Last time had been - it was getting hard to think - that girl from the library, the sweet one he met during Krauser's tournament, he'd gone back to her place and Geese was rubbing him through his jeans and it felt _good_ dammit, why the hell -

Geese shoved his mouth on Terry's again.

It was short, if no less savage. Instead of forcing his way in, Geese bit - savagely, but still not enough to draw blood - at Terry's lips, worrying them between his teeth before moving off to bite at Terry's jaw. The pressure and electric pain mixed with the heat of their bodies and the same musky scent of cologne as in the car into a mess of feeling that churned at Terry's gut and made his head feel stuffed with cotton. As much as he hated himself for it, he let his head loll back, telling himself he just needed air. His heart was pounding, his arms were sore, his skin felt too tight and _Geese had let go of his leg._

It was a bad position. He had no leverage, no movement from his arms, and his normally comfortable jeans were tight and restrictive. He couldn't afford any risks when he had to stay alive and get home safe. Everything he knew about fighting told him not to do it. 

Terry went for it anyway. Even a beaten wolf had pride. One knee, more of wild flailing than a calculated strike, but it went straight into Geese's side.

The backhand caught Terry right across the face and slammed him into the railing. His head rang, his lip split, and his hat nearly fell off. It felt good. 

Geese grabbed Terry's leg and trapped it between his own, effectively pinning Terry again, and now in an even worse position. He leaned over Terry, eyes bright and dangerous. "I told you hold still."

Terry grinned. "I thought you wanted someone that would kill you." He could taste blood in his mouth and welcomed it - much better than Geese's taste of cigars and old wine. 

"Heh. They do say nothing easily obtained is worth having," Geese said idly. His hands brushed at Terry's hips, along the inside of his thighs, and up to toy with his belt. Slow and patent - just there to remind Terry that he couldn't stop it. 

Terry twisted in a vain attempt to free his leg, but he didn't have a chance in hell and they both knew it. Geese just locked his knees harder around Terry's leg to hold him still before he slowly tugged Terry's shirt free from his jeans. Terry could feel every callus on those rough hands as they slid up his stomach and pawed at his chest. The warm summer air was cool on his overheated skin, but Geese's hands were too hot. They burned.

His shirt was quickly rucked up as far as it would go, a tight band around his chest while Geese just let his filthy hands wander all over. The touches were casual and possessive, like a man patting a new car just to know it was his. That he owned it.

One of Geese's hands passed over a nipple and Terry gasped involuntarily - dammit no, not like this, not for his father's killer - and all Geese did was make a small noise that might have been interest or might have been contempt before rubbing harder. It was rough and careless but it still sent sparks all along Terry's spine, making him jerk and squirm in confused, painful pleasure. 

Geese's leg shoved up against Terry's crotch and dammit, he was still hard and trying to get away from Geese's hands just rubbed him up against Geese's leg and -

-and Geese raked his blunt nails all the way down Terry's torso, and that shouldn't have felt good either. 

But nothing could stop the small, cold trickle of dread when Geese's hands opened his belt. 

His jeans were next, pulled open with casual ease. Terry shifted, half-bringing his free leg up to...he wasn't sure what, just to show he wasn't going to lie here and take it, he hadn't completely given up. Geese just laid his hand on Terry's dick again and it was all he could do not to cant his hips up into the touch, for all it was a threat. Even as that hand curled around the edge of his underwear and pulled it down, exposing him completely.

Terry turned away. He couldn't stand to look at Geese's self-satisfied smirk any longer. He stared out at the lights of Southtown and tried to think about something - anything - else. Slugs. Gross, ugly, slimy slugs that crawled around and definitely weren't sexy at all. 

It didn't work.

One of Geese's fingers trailed a slow, wet line down his painfully hard dick and Terry tasted blood from biting his lip. He could feel Geese's will through that hand, just like in battle: the vicious lust mixed with endless desire for revenge. It was a twisted mirror of his own feelings, and he hated it as much as he wanted it.

The hand slipped lower, past his painfully tight balls, and prodded against his ass. Not quite slipping in, but barely. It was strange, uncomfortable, and there was nowhere to move that didn't make it all worse.

"I might stop, you know," Geese said. The words were deliberately casual, and while Terry knew it had to be a trick...he couldn't help pricking up his ears. "If I had something else to entertain me." Geese's finger rubbed in slow circles and Terry couldn't help clenching in some awful mixture of fear and pleasure. 

Dark hunger glinted in Geese's eyes as he pushed just a little harder, sliding just a fraction inside, as he continued. "If you begged. If you laid there and groveled like it was for your very life...we could fight, right now."

"Go to hell! I'm not that stupid!"

Geese didn't even give that the dignity of a reply. He just let his other hand trail down Terry's arm, brushing past the straps.

"...not stupid enough to think you'd keep your word," Terry muttered. Louder, "Answer's no, birdbrain. I told you, a chained wolf's still a wolf."

He couldn't say he hadn't considered it, for one heart-stopping second, but no. Never. Maybe if his life actually was on the line...if it was between his pride and Andy, Mary and Rock's lives...yeah. But not for this. He could endure the awful heat, the churning arousal that twisted through his entire body. He could, dammit. 

Geese chuckled. "Of course. Why stop when you want this so much?" His other hand brushed up Terry's dick in slow, patient strokes, even as his finger slowly slid inside. 

"No- The only thing I want is you dead, Ge-!" The rest came out as a choked gasp as Terry's hips jerked up to meet Geese's hand. It wasn't- 

His body had always been under his control, but- 

He just couldn't stop himself from panting and chasing that rough friction. He could feel his face heating up, shame and rage painted across his entire body, and it still wasn't enough to make him stop. Geese's finger rubbed inside of him, and even as it hurt, a stiff, foreign invader, it was electric on his nerves and Terry couldn't tell if he was trying to get away or press down even harder. 

It didn't matter either way. Geese idly thrust in and out according to his own will, his eyes dark and amused. It was just a game to him. It was all just because it made Terry squirm, tore his breath to ragged gasps, stole all control from his limbs and left him shaking against having Geese's chi burning inside of him, against spots no one had ever touched. 

Terry couldn't tell how long it lasted, just that suddenly Geese's expression flattened and he pulled his hands away, leaving Terry dizzy and fighting to regain control. His muscles were tensed like he wanted to run, to fight, to do anything but lie here and fall apart under Geese's hands. He was horribly close to coming. 

"Enough of this. I'm tired of waiting," Geese said, and then he was on his feet and hauling Terry up by the front of his shirt. Terry tried to stand but his legs refused to cooperate, wobbling like jelly and getting tangled in the jeans that fell down to his knees. 

It was almost a relief when he was shoved against a wooden pillar. At least he wasn't forced to lean on Geese. 

Southtown wavered below him, as if the city was an illusion and the only reality was Geese's hard body pressed up against his back. Delta Park, Sound Beach, Dream Amusement Park...Terry found the ferris wheel and remembered three years ago, when he and Andy had whiled away their last few hours nervously getting on rides and trying not to think it might be their last day on Earth. They'd gone on the ferris wheel and bolstered each other's resolve by bragging about how Geese was nothing, didn't stand a chance, they'd beat him easily with their skill and technique.

Geese's mouth found his neck, mouthing at hair wet with sweat and sending shivers up and down Terry's spine, but all he could think of was that he'd never gotten a chance to take Rock to the amusement park and now it was too late; he wasn't going to get caught dead with Geese's kid in Southtown tomorrow. 

The fabric of Geese's dumb pants slid smoothly against Terry's ass - was it real silk? Probably - and he couldn't resist tensing at Geese's hard dick rubbing against his hip. It felt big. A lot bigger than a finger.

There wasn't time to worry about it. Geese ran his hands down Terry's sides, only pausing to stroke along the straps that still held his arms. All Terry could do was uselessly clench his fists and listen to the low noise of amusement it got. Then Geese's shoulder was holding him in place and there was a lot of suspicious rustling behind him.

Terry kept his eyes on Southtown. He knew Geese didn't want him dead, or he would've gone over the edge already. Geese had already gotten his filthy mitts all over Terry and...it wasn't fine, his heart was pounding and he needed a shower and everywhere Geese had touched was still tingling, but-

But someone had to avenge Jeff, and no one else could. 

Geese's mouth came back first, wet and sharp against Terry's neck. Then the hands, one sliding around his waist, the other brushing slowly up his chest, both holding him like iron bars. And finally Geese's slick, hard dick pressed up against his ass and Terry could taste blood from his lips again. 

There wasn't time to be afraid. Geese shoved in without preamble and Terry couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. 

It was a lot bigger than a finger.

It hurt, a burn that twisted Terry's stomach with how much it felt like a fight, like being sore and bruised and _alive_. 

Like pleasure.

Terry locked a knee and tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go, not even over the railing. Geese had him trapped and all he could do was stand there and take it, take the pressure and the fullness and the deep, burning heat.

Geese settled inside Terry with a low grunt, locking them together more intimately than any battle. His breath was heavy and rough, his hands strong. "How does it feel, Terry?" he purred, slowly pulling out and shoving back in. "To be _dominated_ by overwhelming power?"

"Wouldn't know," Terry ground out, "I'm not the one that keeps losing!" Geese snarled and snapped his teeth down in a vicious bite, increasing the pace of his thrusts in a punishment that tasted like victory. 

The thrill was short-lived. Geese kept up the pace, fucking with ruthless abandon. One of his hands brushed teasingly close to Terry's dick, the other crept up to encircle his neck. And all Terry did - could do - was gasp and pant and try to edge Geese's hand closer to where he needed it.

"Do you think Jeff is watching from the other side?"

The question murmured against his ear made Terry's stomach drop like he'd just fallen off the building. He felt cold and dizzy, unable to formulate a reply in between the brutal thrusts. The only thing that came out was a half-choked noise somewhere between despair and disbelief, the only reply Geese's laugh and a bite on his ear. 

He'd always half hoping Jeff was watching over him, maybe feeling a little proud of how strong he'd become but - not now. Anything but now. Not when Geese had finally moved his hand to stroke up Terry's dick and casually brush across the tip and Terry was only able to shudder and pant in response. 

All he could do was silently apologize while he ground against Geese's hand, matching the brutal rhythm with pleasure that tasted like defeat.

Geese chuckled softly, victorious, and licked the bloody bite on Terry's neck. The sharp pricks of pain sent desperate shivers through Terry's entire body as Geese moved lower, tracing the tendons down to the edge of the collar and biting fresh marks all along the way. His hand wrapped around Terry's throat to hold him in place, squeezing until he could hardly breathe and Southtown blurred below him.

He was drowning under the raging storm of Geese's strength. And he went along with it, matching Geese's movements and thrusting against the hand on his dick that was hardly bothering to do more than idly hold him. Terry would do all the work himself, after all. 

He was dominated. Completely. 

The guilt and shame twisted with raw pleasure in his gut, tighter and tighter until he choked on a cry and came over the edge.

Geese kept going behind him, no longer bothering with anything but holding Terry still with bruising fingers. His rough breath quickened, faster and faster, until he shoved as deep as he could into Terry, filling him up with painful heat. 

Both were silent in the aftermath, the slow, shuddering silence after a battle. Even the traffic seemed muffled under Terry's pounding heart and breath.

The warm air was heavy with the suffocating smell of sex and sweat. Geese's dick slid out of him with a small, wet noise and it wasn't really a relief. 

There was a low chuckle behind Terry, and the hand on his throat relaxed slightly. "I didn't expect you to enjoy that," Geese said. "But I should have guessed you'd like it rough."

"I'm not the one who gets off on having his ass kick-" Before Terry could get any more out, Geese's fingers, wet with Terry's own come, were in his mouth. They were too deep, almost choking, rubbing over his teeth and tongue like they belonged there.

The hand on his throat tightened again, the chi flaring up again in a familiar threat, and Terry slowly relaxed his jaw. Damn. He'd almost done some damage. 

"Don't tell me you don't want someone who can fight you as an equal. I know you're lying. Men like us only desire one thing." Geese's words were low, his breath soft, and they stabbed like a knife. That _was_ what Terry wanted. Someone who could hit him and have it hurt, who could make him sweat, who could make him lose. He'd only asked Mary out after she'd tossed him into a wall. He understood Geese, and god he didn't want to. 

He forced his attention on the Pao Pao Cafe and let Geese clean those fingers on his tongue. The distant lights looked less real than ever, like the memory of a dream. 

Everyone was still waiting for him. It couldn't have been that long. It just felt that way.

Geese finally took his fingers out of Terry's mouth and wiped them off on Terry's chest. One brushed an oversensitive nipple and Terry hissed in something between exhaustion and pain, but Geese ignored it this time. The hand on Terry's throat left to stroke down his bare arm again, still casual and possessive, and Terry wasn't sure what Geese's new game was until he felt his arms drop to his sides. Free.

He was still getting used to the idea - it was over? They could fight now? - when he was spun around and slammed back into the pillar. Geese's hand was tangled in his shirt, Geese's mouth was on his again, Geese's tongue pressing past his lips...but this time it was different. This time Terry knew exactly what to do.

Two quick left jabs to get some space, shift his weight, and one good, solid uppercut right into Geese's smug face.

Geese stumbled back. When he raised his face again there was blood dripping down his lip - but his eyes had the same cruel, pleased light as always. "That's it...good," he said, wiping the blood away without changing expression. "Get yourself together. When you're ready, I'll send you to hell just like your father."

He walked away to wash or meditate or coke up again. Probably the coke. 

Terry's knees gave out and he slid down the pillar, hitting the floor with a painful jolt he barely registered.

He was sore, but that wasn't the worst part. He'd been sore before. But... He felt hollowed out, like he wasn't sure what he was anymore. And he knew that feeling. It was the same as when he'd watched Jeff die in his arms. Something terrible had happened and nothing could change that. It didn't matter what he did, Jeff was still dead. Geese had still fucked him.

And he'd enjoyed it. He'd panted and gasped and came all pretty for the monster that had gobbled up Southtown. A couple touches and he'd rolled over like he'd been trained. Some wolf.

Terry pulled his cap lower over his eyes. 

After Jeff had died, Master Tung had asked him and Andy what they wanted to do. And they'd both replied with the only thing they had left: revenge. Master Tung had nodded, slowly, and told them: "Then take that sorrow and forge it into strength. Tears will not change the past."

Today's humiliation is fuel for tomorrow's victory. He'd lived by that for over a decade. 

He just had to get it together. He had to avenge Jeff and Mary's grandpa and Rock's mom. Make sure no one else he knew would gorge themselves on hate. Free Southtown from all the crime and corruption. Get back and keep Rock off the streets.

He could still fight. Geese had been taking it easy on him from the beginning, that was obvious. Terry was sore, a hell of a set of bruises was developing all over his back and chest, and he didn't want to think about the mess trickling down his legs, but he'd fought under worse conditions. He'd won, too. 

Not against an opponent as strong as Geese, but...

But there was nothing for it. Do or more people die. Do or be right back where he was and without Geese taking it easy.

Terry grit his teeth, pulled his clothes back together, and stood up. His knees shook, but only for a second. 

The collar went over the edge. Good riddance.

Geese was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hall, completely still. He silently stood up at Terry's approach. Bastard still had that smug, anticipatory smirk plastered across his face.

Terry spoke first.

"...I met your son. He's a sweet kid." 

The completely blank look on Geese's face was all Terry really needed to know. The "...son? Oh...that boy" was just extra. 

" _Rock._ His name is Rock. He just turned six, he loves dinosaurs and Power Rangers, and he doesn't deserve to have a worthless bastard like you as his father. Just like my father didn't deserve to have you as a brother." 

Geese didn't reply, just shifted like he was waiting for Terry to get to the point. Fine. Terry adjusted his gloves, every muscle tensed and ready. He still hurt...but he was a hell of a lot more angry. His right hand curled into a fist without having to be told. "I'm going to take his revenge. And then I'll go back and make sure Rock never ends up like you. This ends now, Geese!"

"C'mon..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Pao Pao Cafe was in full swing, keeping Bob rushing around without a break while Richard held down the bar. It was a Friday night, the perfect time for food, drink and fun. Everyone was having a great time...except the small group gathered around a table near the TV. 

Andy stared into his drink and tried not to worry. "He's late."

"It's only been a couple hours, and he's got to get halfway across the island. It's probably just traffic." Joe tried to sound reassuring, but even his spirits were starting to flag. It was getting harder and harder to pretend this hadn't been a stupid idea from the beginning.

Blue Mary took another sip of her drink and frowned. "I still want to know what made you three think this was a good idea in the first place." 

"It worked the last time," Andy said and wished he didn't sound so defensive. The real reason was simple: Terry had been absolutely confident it would work. That confidence had dragged Andy and Joe along with it until they'd finished up the call to the police and realised they'd just let their worst enemy drive off with their helpless friend. He kept telling himself that Terry knew what he was doing, Terry knew Geese best, Terry would win, no doubt about it...but no matter what, he just kept picturing his brother falling off Geese Tower, arms still tied behind him.

He should have gone. He should be with Terry now. Whatever happened, they'd be in it together.

When he'd made his case, Terry had just smiled and told Andy he needed to be backup in case things went south. Andy had believed it...but he also remembered the last time he'd fought Geese. 

It hadn't even really been a fight. He'd given everything he had and _nothing worked_. It had ended with Andy coughing up blood and Geese's foot grinding him into the dirt.

_"You've gotten a bit stronger, Andy, but a bit's not enough to defeat me. Now...tell me where your brother is."_

Andy prided himself on constantly maintaining an honest assessment of his abilities. And that honest assessment told him that the most useful thing he could do in a fight against Geese would be to distract him so Terry could finish it.

The knowledge hurt. It hurt even worse knowing that soon he might have to avenge his father and his brother both.

"Man, we should've just stormed the tower," Joe complained. "Take care of it all in one blow, everyone together! With me in front, of course."

"70 floors of innocents and Geese doesn't care who gets caught in the crossfire," Andy reminded him. "Like it or not...this was the only workable plan we could come up with." 

"I don't like it," Mary said, with finality. Then she sighed. "But before you say it...no, I don't have a better plan."

The three of them lapsed into silence. The cafe bustled around them, full of people happy just to celebrate the end of the work week. None of them cared who ran the city, as long as there was alcohol and money to pay for it. 

Mai plopped down beside them with a sigh, and it was testament to how serious the situation was that she didn't immediately grab Andy's arm. Despite everything, Andy was a bit relieved. "He's still not back?" she asked. "Geez. What does he think he's doing? Making everyone wait like this..."

"How's the kid?" 

"Same as usual. He finished his milk and it's way past his bedtime, but I promised him he could wait up for Terry."

Andy looked over to where Rock was watching cartoons with the solemn intensity of a child. God. What had Terry been thinking? It wasn't that he was Geese's son - all right, it was that, just a bit - but they were too young for children. Or at least he was, and Andy refused to admit he was less mature than a guy whose favourite food was McDonalds. 

What were they going to do with the kid if Terry didn't come back? Andy couldn't imagine raising a child. But Mary hated kids, Joe was even more immature than Terry, and after what he'd been through Andy couldn't bring himself throw Rock into an orphanage and walk away. Even so, the idea of bringing a child back to the Shiranui clan house put him in a cold sweat. He'd have to marry Mai because the clan would never stand for it otherwise and he just wasn't ready. He didn't think he ever would be.

Mary set her drink down with a final click. "We need to start thinking about what we do when he doesn't come back. Someone needs to take care of the kid, and-"

"For when who doesn't come back?"

Andy spun around so fast he knocked over his drink. Terry was walking - limping - over to their table, bloody, bruised, alive and grinning. "Planning my funeral already? That's cold, guys!"

"You look like something the cat dragged in," Mary said, and Andy didn't think he was imagining the tremble in her voice, for all she sounded cheerful. He couldn't blame her. He didn't trust himself to speak at all.

"That bad, huh? Guess I did get a little roughed up." 

A little roughed up? He looked like hell. If they could afford it they'd be calling a doctor. Andy got himself together enough to speak over Mai and Joe's enthusiastic congratulations. "We were worried-"

"Terry!" Andy was cut off when Rock plowed through all of them to launch himself at Terry's legs. 

"Whoa! Hey there, kid, not so rough. I'm not going anywhere." Terry rubbed at Rock's hair. Something about his eyes turned distant, even if his voice was as warm as ever. "See? I'm fine. Glad you missed me, but I wasn't gone _that_ long."

"It felt like forever, man! What took you so long?" Joe said, grinning ear to ear. 

Terry laughed. "Craziest thing. I get there, everything's going fine, then G- that guy said something about business before pleasure- Anyway, I got shoved into a side room and sat around watching X-Files until they were ready for me. Can you believe it?"

Andy couldn't, actually. The Geese he knew wouldn't have held back for anything. But everyone else was laughing and tonight had proven Terry was a lot better at predicting Geese than Andy was.

"You smell weird," Rock mumbled. Or something like that, it was hard to hear him when his face was pressed against Terry's waist.

"I- Geez, kid, rude! You don't say stuff like that!"

Mai leaned down with a conspiratorial look on her face. "It's a manly smell, Rock, you know? It's cool." Then she looked right at at Andy and gave him a big, extremely obvious wink. 

Andy grabbed some napkins and started cleaning up the remains of his drink. Somewhere behind him he heard Rock's confused "...cool?" and Mary asking if any of the grapple escapes she'd gone over with Terry had been helpful, but he wasn't listening that hard. 

Terry really did smell kind of weird, though. Under all the blood and sweat Andy could swear there was something...musky? It smelled a bit familiar, but so faint Andy couldn't quite place it. Geese's aftershave? Would you be able to smell that on an opponent afterwards? If they were grappling a lot, maybe...?

Joe was chattering along with all his characteristic enthusiasm. "Well anyway, we need to party! Hey, Richard-" 

"-breaking news. The body of Geese Howard, CEO of the Howard Connection, was found at the bottom of Geese Tower at 9:30 PM Eastern Daylight Time. Ambulances are on the scene, but early reports say that resuscitation will be difficult to impossible. We have video from the scene..." 

The cafe fell silent. Even the Friday night crowds held their breath as they watched.

The newscast cut to a knot of ambulances and police cars around the tower. The reporter on the scene kept repeating how mysterious it all was, coming so soon after Geese's miraculous return, and that the police and Howard Connection refused to make any comments. Then she ran forward with the cameraman right behind her and oh. 

So that's what it looked like when someone fell 75 stories and hit concrete.

The body was surprisingly intact. Andy found himself coolly cataloging the injuries under a numb sense of - relief? Horror? Disappointment? He didn't know - but they added up to one thing: Geese was dead. Only corpses moved like that.

It was over. His father had been avenged. 14 years of anger, determination, and hatred were over, just like that. 

And all he'd done was kick back in a cafe while his brother had risked everything.

The last time, when Terry had pulled off that final, desperate kick that sent Geese over the edge, he'd felt a wild hope mixed with a solemn satisfaction. Now...he just felt a little sick and a lot tired. 

_Dad, Geese...both of you, rest in peace._

A familiar weight rested on his shoulder and for once Andy didn't mind. Mai's voice was subdued and not like her at all. "Can't believe they'd show that on TV... Andy, are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." That got him a searching look from Mai, but she didn't push it. 

Terry was holding Rock's head against his leg, despite the kid's squirms. He only let go when the cameraman finally got shoved away from the body, but Rock didn't even look at the TV. He just kept tugging at Terry's belt and asking in that little voice: "He's gone? Like mom?"

"Yeah, he's gone now. Forever." 

Rock nodded, his solemn look only marred by a trembling lip. "...I'm not sad. I'm not gonna be sad for him! Not after what he did!"

"You don't have to be sad. Just don't be happy, okay? Only bad guys are happy when someone dies." Terry's voice was gentle and calm as he kept stroking Rock's hair. For the first time, Andy thought that maybe Terry would make a good father after all. He didn't have to worry about them anymore.

Then Terry's hair fell away from his neck when he turned his head to say something to Mary. It was just for a second, and Andy wasn't sure what he had seen at first. Terry was covered in scrapes and bruises. More injuries weren't a surprise.

But that red pair of broken half circles... That had to be a bite mark. 

It didn't make sense. Andy cast around for some sort of reasonable explanation. Sure, maybe Geese had gotten behind his brother at some point. Maybe even when they'd been grappling...though Geese had usually preferred throws. But why bite? If the opponent was close enough to bite, there were any number of better options. Biting was for the truly desperate, and a man like Geese would never allow himself to get that desperate. Even more so if he was in a position to get at the back of Terry's neck. 

So what the hell had happened? A bite there meant...

Andy kept working on it while Terry sent Rock scampering off to get ready for bed and waved away any questions about the fight with "not tonight, okay? I'm beat". 

Joe laughed and flung an arm around Terry's shoulders. "Come on, man, you gotta have a couple drinks at least! Celebrate!" 

"I said I was tired!" Terry shoved Joe away hard enough Joe stumbled for a second before regaining his footing and after that he still looked off-balance. Everyone did, even Terry. Eventually he looked away, cap shading his eyes. "Sorry, Joe. It's been a long night. I just want to get cleaned up and sleep for a week." The smile returned like it had never left. "But hey, I'll have a shot or two. Hey, Richard, what've you got?"

Richard produced a couple shots of something strong, Joe cracked a couple nervous jokes, and the incident was smoothed over. Everyone moved to the bar where Mai ordered herself and Andy a couple more drinks, even though Andy didn't feel like drinking anymore. The tension over the group loosened slightly, but no one looked at the TV and everyone watched Terry a bit too carefully. 

When he excused himself, Andy followed. 

He waited outside the door while Terry put Rock to bed with the promise of a bedtime story as soon as he cleaned up. It was cute, sweet, and just like how Jeff had put them to bed when he'd first taken them in, when they were still shivering and desperate. 

But all Andy could think of was earlier that night. After they'd watched the cops come in to shut the scum down, Joe had sighed and shook his head. 'Filthy bastards,' he'd said, watching the lights with a rare serious expression. 'I've seen shit like that in Thailand, you know. Most of the creeps there only want one thing.' Andy had just nodded. At the time he'd been glad that he was able to save some poor kids from that fate, and relieved that Geese only wanted a fight.

Now there was a disturbing suggestion at the back of his mind he didn't want to think about too hard, but he had a creeping feeling it was already too late. He'd seen something he shouldn't have, and made connections that were better off unrealised. 

But he could still be wrong. Andy clung to that hope. There had to be something he was missing. Something that would put everything back in its proper place. Geese had just wanted a fight out of Terry. There was no way he could've wanted anything else. 

Terry came out of Richard's living room and Andy gave him a wan smile. "Nice of Richard to let you two crash on his couch."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to figure out a way to pay him and Linda back one of these days." Terry gave Andy an equally weak smile in return. Then he sighed and looked even more tired than he had downstairs. He really was a mess. "...I know you probably want to talk about Dad and Geese, but can it wait? Seriously, I'm desperate for a shower."

"One quick question and I'll let you go, I promise." This was it. One way or another, Andy had to know. Knowledge hurts but ignorance kills, as his master had always said. "Down there...it looked like he bit your neck or something. How'd that happen?" There had to be a sensible reason. A neat, comfortable explanation where it wasn't a bite mark, or Geese had some weird move, or had turned into a vampire, and the outburst and the reticence really was just because Terry was tired and had the same sick, miserable feeling in his chest that Andy did. 

Joe was wrong. He had to be. 

Terry went ghost pale and in that moment, Andy realised two things: Joe was right and his master had been wrong.

"Terry, it's not- it's not really...?" Anything more was cut off when Terry grabbed Andy's and dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. He shoved Andy inside and checked the hallway before leaning against the doorframe. The only thing Andy could get out of his expression was exhaustion. 

Back when they were kids it didn't matter what kind of mask Terry put on. Andy could see right through them all. Whether it was bluster, bravado, trying to be cool, or false cheer didn't matter, because one look would tell Andy Terry's real feelings. It was how he'd known they were meant to be together, that they really were brothers despite their different parents. 

He hadn't noticed a twitch out of place with Terry's smile downstairs. When had Terry gotten so good at acting?

No. 

When had Andy stopped being able to read his brother?

"Geez. Kids don't switch off like lightbulbs, you know. Since when are you so bad at timing?" 

"Sorry. I didn't think... He really...? But you're a _guy_." It was stupid, but Andy couldn't bring himself to voice his suspicions outright. That would make them real. More real.

"...yeah." Terry's eyes were hidden underneath his hat, but now he was looking, Andy could see the tension in Terry's jaw, the shiver in his arms. "I walked into Geese's lair with both arms tied behind my back. I'm lucky I'm not dead." He gave a brief, humourless laugh. "It really was a dumb plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." What else could he even say? He'd sat in a cafe sipping cocktails while Geese had ra- had devoured his brother. He couldn't stop picturing it. Geese shoving Terry to the floor, biting Terry's neck, pawing at Terry's body... No matter how Andy tried to shake the images out of his head, they always came back. Words started flowing out before he was aware of them. "I... God I'm sorry, Terry. I should've been there. I should've-"

"Why? So you could watch?" The sudden bitter words made Andy freeze like he'd been slapped. 

Terry looked up for just a second before turning away, but it was enough for Andy to see the regret in his eyes. "Ha, now I gotta apologize. I know you're just trying to help," he said quietly. The earlier harshness was gone. What remained was just an echo of bitterness. "But...if you'd been there, either you'd just be watching or he would've tried to use you against me. And that's if he picked you up at all."

_"Now...tell me where your brother is."_

"I know." And Andy did. That didn't make it any easier to accept.

14 years of training to become the best ninja the Shiranui clan had ever seen. The first outsider allowed to join since the clan's founding. One of the top five strongest fighters in the world...and he was just as helpless as he had been when Geese had killed Jeff. He wasn't even able to comfort Terry, not in any way that would fix this.

"Besides, I really did need someone to bail me out if he hadn't decided he wanted to fight after all." Terry gave a long sigh. "...next time, though, we wait for the bad guys to throw a fighting tournament."

"It would be safer to throw one ourselves, wouldn't it? Sponsored by the Shiranui Ninja Clan. Put Kim in charge of invitations and you'll never have to worry about fighting a bad guy again." Terry gave Andy a confused look for a moment, before he burst into actual laughter. They tossed ideas back and forth for planning, organization, transport, cooking, and for those few minutes, it was almost like Terry was his old self again. 

But then their laughter slowed, the shadows crept back across Terry's eyes, and Andy was left leaning on the sink, trying to figure out what to say. There wasn't anything he could say that would change what had happened. "But you know, Terry...you won. It's over. There won't be a next time."

"Yeah... It's all over now. For good or for ill." There was something distant in Terry's eyes again, but it was gone by the time he spoke again. "Hey, Andy. Do me a favor? Just...is anything else obvious?" And he pulled his hair up, off his neck.

Andy forced himself to catalog the injuries as clinically as possible. The large, obvious bite, a smattering of smaller red marks, some swelling... "Just the bite, and it's only a little bloody. It should heal pretty fast. The rest...you could just say he tried to choke you. A lot."

"He did." 

There wasn't a damn thing Andy could say to that.

Terry pulled his hair ties off and began braiding. He didn't seem to have anything more to say either. Andy cast around the bathroom and noticed the first aid kit Linda must've left out. "Hey, want me to help patch you up? You look like you could use it."

"Thanks, but I can handle it." Terry finished braiding and pulled the entire thing into some approximation of a knot at the back of his neck. It still covered the bite mark, and Andy wondered if that was on purpose. "I'm gonna take a shower, bandage the worst of the scrapes, and collapse on the floor. First thing tomorrow I'm outta here. Getting a little too close to murder and kidnapping for comfort, you know?"

Andy nodded. He was pretty sure the Southtown PD would be happy to sweep the entire thing under the rug to keep from getting investigated again, but Terry was right. No sense in taking chances. "I was going to visit Dad's grave... If you have the time, I'm sure-" 

"I can't. Sorry. I know I should, but I _can't_. Not now."

"I get it." Or he thought he did. He couldn't blame Terry, at least. 

Andy straightened up and headed for the door. He stopped there, halfway over the edge, and without turning around asked the last thing he needed to know: "Are you going to be all right? With Geese's son?"

He couldn't see Terry's face, but his brother's voice was determined and hard. "He's my son now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't leave well enough alone, I suppose.
> 
> Trivia: Andy's "Geese, rest in peace..." is actually from Fatal Fury 3! It's his victory quote if you lose to him on the Geese route...in Japanese. In English he and Terry both got the same "Geese!" line. (which is probably a translation of Terry's Japanese line. Those are, as far as I know, the only special win quotes in all of FF3)

**Author's Note:**

> And a thanks to my beta, Piinutbutter.


End file.
